


贵族

by fanbingC



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbingC/pseuds/fanbingC
Summary: 请注意有未成年性行为！！瓷美无脑车苏英提及大概有三章，但写不写就emmm
Relationships: China/America
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	贵族

男士吊带短袜是一定要带着蕾丝的装饰的，再配上光滑的黑色皮鞋和短裤，完美的一幅贵族玩物的形象。  
被圈养在高贵的大厅里，金碧辉煌却没有一丝暖意。被要求的礼仪并不高，有的连衣服都穿不好就在大厅里三三两两的聊天。  
他们的皮肤是牛奶一样的白，身上散发着薰衣草的香气  
清脆的少年音色是催情药。  
鲜红的吻痕印在奶色的皮肤上，细皮嫩肉的圆润的臀部被撞的蒙上一丝淡红。他的用不正宗的英国腔呻吟着淫荡的话语，接受那些大贵族的羞辱。  
那些长相出众有懂些礼仪的孩子会被送上宴会，与精致的糕点摆在一起供人享用。  
但这也是脱离东家的好机会。  
所以如果在宴会上被一个金黄色头发碧蓝色眼睛，身上穿着白衬衫棕色短裤，缀着白色蕾丝的黑色短袜的少年拦下，可是要小心的。  
他们是带刺的玫瑰，天堂的恶魔。  
现在就是这个情况了  
美皱了皱眉，不满的骂了一句，被那个贵族理所当然的认为成是在撒娇。  
“怎么，你们不就是用这个来保养皮肤的？还在这装什么呢。”  
“啧，老家伙。”  
美用身旁的桌布擦掉脸上的白浊，然后盯着那个贵族啐了一口口中的那些相同的东西。又在那个贵族生气的扑过来之前将那个已经被艹的神志不清的“同伴”丢进了男人怀里。  
反正对于这些想发泄变态欲望的家伙来说，身下是什么东西都无所谓。  
“真是烦人的老东西。”  
美厌烦的蹭了蹭白衬衫上的污渍，今天的宴会来了俩个不同寻常的客人。  
这是个机会。  
美想。  
这的确是，看来美的大脑还没被长年累月的精液泡坏掉。  
虽然那个身形高大的家伙进门就和英进了房间，但他带来的那个亚洲人是个很好的对象。  
就是有些拘谨。  
美端起一杯热牛奶漱口，又将剩下的全部倒在了白衬衫上。  
满满的牛奶味道。  
虚假的温暖浸透衬衫，传到美有些冰凉的皮肤上。皮鞋在铺着昂贵地毯的楼梯上发不出什么响动，只有闷闷的摩擦声音。  
自己在这里生活了七年。  
美想。  
虽然刨去性方面的事来说，自己和那些贵族孩子生活环境别无二致。  
但打从自己被那些海盗掳到这个地方的时候，自己就一刻没停过想离开的这个阴雨绵绵一辈子都看不见几天太阳的破地方。  
他讨厌这里的很多事情，夏天也要穿着的闷热礼服，一年四季的热饮，他甚至找不到一杯冰水。还有那文质彬彬的绅士床上的变态。  
虚假的礼服，虚假的礼仪，虚假的温暖。  
美沿着盘旋而上的楼梯时在心中暗骂。  
他不知道这个亚洲人怎么样，他不知道亚洲是什么样的。  
但是，总比这里好。  
美来到那个隐秘的角落，那个亚洲人在这个淫荡的宴会角落看书。  
莎士比亚，美看到。  
看他神情的专注，更像是参加了一个读书会。  
美疑惑他为什么要来。  
同时的  
瓷也在思考这个问题。  
他的老师——苏联告诉他  
“我要去找英国商量些事情，他好像在办酒会，你要不要来？”  
瓷本着多个朋友多条路的想法来了，他看着苏搂着面无表情的英的肩进了房间。  
瓷拿起一杯鸡尾酒，思考为什么酒会里为什么会有这么多孩子。  
他现在知道了。  
有点反胃，瓷看着逐渐变得过分的场景想。  
于是他寻到一个还算能远离那些声音的地方，不过没想到这里还有人。  
瓷闻到一丝牛奶味，抬头看到一个少年。  
美双手背在后面，挑着眉看着异乡人。  
“……请问有什么能够帮到你的吗？”  
瓷被他看到发毛，用英语问了一句。  
会说英语？那就好办多了。  
“当然，先生。”  
美故意把语气放软，装样子般扭动着纤细的腰肢。  
“我不小心把牛奶撒到身上了，先生能不能帮我一下？”  
瓷打量一遍面前的孩子，14岁上下的脸上稚气未脱，倒是眼里闪着光。  
这孩子注定不凡。  
瓷点头让美过来让他先把湿透了的衣服脱下来。  
“脱衣服，是吗？”  
美轻笑一声，手抚摸上衬衣的纽扣。  
是单手，灵巧的解开一个个纽扣，露出大片的白皙肌肤。  
湿透的衣服掉落在地，美一手搭上自己的肩，一手环上自己的腰，故作害羞的遮住胸前已经发硬的两点，只留下锁骨上的玫瑰刺青。  
瓷看着面前优美的男孩，白皙的身体犹如一尊玉雕。  
他掏出随身的手帕，上面有一朵牡丹刺绣。  
丝滑的手帕擦过同样丝滑的身体，瓷听到美的唇中断断续续的细小呻吟。瓷的动作太温柔了，仿佛一用力美就会碎掉一般。丝绸像是羽毛一样拂过早就过分敏感的身体，比起擦拭更像是挑逗。  
瓷为美擦拭完牛奶后将丝巾叠的方方正正思考着如何处理，也想着得把外套给他。  
“这个手帕就送给你吧，还有外套也给你……”  
外套刚脱下来，美就如同炮弹一样冲进了瓷的怀里。这才是真实的温暖，虚假的热牛奶温度只会让自己更冷。  
“别拒绝我，先生，我只呆一小会。”  
美眨着水汪汪的眼，说着让人无法拒绝的请求。瓷自然也是，他看着陌生的孩子将他拥入怀中。  
这可顺了美的意，在怀抱中感受着成年男人的温度，感受衬衫下的肌肉线条。等身体差不多回暖后，美就开始实行自己的目标了。  
他抬头看看正在看书的瓷，想着这男人长的也是真的好看，身材也好，不知道下面……  
瓷感受到怀中的孩子开始躁动起来，金发蹭的自己有些发痒，美像是正在刨食的小兽一般将瓷的衬衫搞的皱皱巴巴，又用唇轻吻着他跳动着的颈动脉，大腿根部也不停摩擦瓷的下体。  
瓷刚开始认为美不是有意的或是在开玩笑，不过在持续了将近一分钟而且美的手也开始四处撩火的时候，瓷才意识到不对。  
于是他推开了美，疑惑着一个贵族孩子怎么会做出这种事情。  
瓷推的力气一点也不大，但是美还是戏剧性的，像一个夸张的舞台剧演员般踉跄几步然后狠狠坐在地上，眼泪很符合时间的瞬间滑下，颤抖着开口。  
“先…生……我很抱歉……”  
瓷迟疑了，他站起身试图去扶那个恶劣的孩子。  
事实证明  
心软是要命的。  
孩子一点也没摔疼，站起身用头狠撞了瓷的腹部，迫使他倒吸一口凉气跌坐回巨大的扶手椅里。  
“先生，心软是致命的。”  
在瓷还没反应过来的时候，美已经跪在了他的双腿间，轻笑着一手圈住瓷的腿确保自己不会被推离一手揉捏着因为刚刚自己的挑逗而有些勃起的性器。  
“你不应该这样。”  
瓷因为疼痛喘着粗气，目光灼灼。  
“我可以，先生，你会舒服的。”  
美轻笑着拉开拉链，掏出半勃的性器舔舐。  
比自己想象的要大啊……不错。  
美用灵巧的舌舔舐着柱身，又试探着把尺寸过大的顶端往口中吞。  
味道不错  
美想  
嘴角被撑的有些疼痛，唾液不住的从口中流下，划过柱身，最后汇集到囊袋。  
不得不说，这很爽，瓷咽了口口水。但这不代表他会允许一个素不相识的未成年孩子给自己口交。  
瓷手下了狠劲，抓住美的金发将他拽了起来。  
“嘿！那很疼！”  
胯下的男孩不满的叫了一声，碧蓝的眼中满是不满。  
“你刚刚撞的我也很痛。”  
瓷用已经被情欲熏的有些沙哑的嗓音说。  
“你不应该这样，我们才见面，你甚至都没有成年。”  
“噗……”  
美没有掩饰自己的笑声，他从傍边的桌子上拿起配蛋糕享用的蜂蜜。  
“你们亚洲人都是这样有趣的吗？你刚刚的话真是好笑唉。”  
金黄色的粘稠液体被淋在白皙的性器上，像是什么甜品一般。  
“非要我说明白吗，先生？”  
美将一颗樱桃放在顶端的马眼处。  
“我，是那个变态英国养的，用来服侍尊贵客人的玩具，耐操的婊子。”  
“所以请耐心享受吧，这场宴会还很长呢。”  
美发出清脆的笑声，看着瓷皱眉头。  
他这个样子也很好看。  
见瓷没有再说什么，美便去享受自己所做的甜品了。  
舌尖将蜂蜜涂抹开，又全部卷入口中，前端冒出的清液让蜂蜜带上一丝苦味。  
瓷纵容了美，也纵容了自己。放任美舔舐那根粗大的“棒棒糖”，也放纵自己的理智被快感冲的摇摇欲坠。  
美喜欢听男人们因为性欲而紊乱的喘息，那是对他能力的赞赏，也是让他性奋起来的催情剂。  
两指伸入已经流水的后穴搅动，发出足够淫乱的水声，透明的液体滴在昂贵的地摊上。  
在美慢悠悠把那层蜂蜜舔完时，瓷已经是满身细汗了。  
“我的服务怎么样，先生？”  
美用虎牙叼走那颗樱桃，并用牙尖蹭了一下。  
回复他的是射在他脸上的白浊。  
“……抱歉。”  
瓷喘着粗气，看着仍然在撸动自己性器的美。  
“嗯～真是够多，先生工作很忙吧。”  
美张开嘴，让白浊随着重力顺着高挑的鼻梁流到自己舌尖的樱桃上。  
他甚至还把樱桃梗打结在了核上面。  
瓷不再说话，将美从地上拽了起来。  
美咯咯的笑，在瓷的怀里扭动腰肢，用已经开始一张一合的后穴摩擦瓷的性器。  
“有幸能知道您的名字吗？我叫USA，您可以叫我ame。”  
“我叫CN，你可以叫我瓷。”  
瓷用刚刚的手绢擦拭美脸上属于自己的DNA，下身也配合着美的动作，用性器的头部蹭弄那小穴的软肉。  
“唔姆……好名字。”  
美不经意的赞赏着，他的注意力暂时都在那根身下的肉棒上面。  
他跪坐在椅子上向瓷挑眉。  
“想看看我怎么把这根棒子吃下去吗？”  
“你吃不下，你太小了。”  
说这话的时候瓷正在玩弄美的性器，也不知道是不是双关。  
“你！”  
“那证明给我看。”  
美用手揽住瓷的脖颈，回头去看自己的后穴慢慢吞下那巨物。  
的确有些困难。  
美咬着唇，让自己的后穴放松，他现在的大腿肌肉都因为长时间紧绷而酸痛。这幅小心翼翼的样子淫荡的要死。  
“过来。”  
瓷轻笑一声，捏着美的下巴与他亲吻。  
显然的，美在这上面的造诣完全不如其他的。他被吻的慌乱，口中的小舌不断躲闪着侵入自己口腔的入侵者，俩人牙齿磕在一起发出令人不快的声音。瓷便将美一下子摁了下去，让自己的性器没入了那炙热的后穴。  
值得自傲的是，美的确吞不下瓷的性器，还有一大截露在外面呢。  
美的喉咙中发出一种痛苦夹杂着愉悦的呻吟，调皮的小舌也被捉住，肺中的空气被恶意的抽空，缺氧的眩晕感让美下意识想躲，可又拗不过那成年男人。瓷已经开始揉捏那圆润的白皙臀肉，托起又放下，让那后穴被迫接受着抽插。舌尖扫过口腔时把呻吟吞的一干二净，美的耳边只有口中和身下的水声。  
瓷在顶上敏感点时候放过了美可怜的唇，刚刚离开那里美就发出了柔软的呻吟声，挂在瓷的脖颈上享受着身后的快感。  
“太大了呜——好深嗯啊～好棒～”  
幼嫩的声音喊着淫荡的话语，身体也不自觉的动起来迎合的抽插。瓷换了一个姿势，让美坐上那把巨大的扶手椅，这样抽插的顺利的多，吃的也更深。  
美的小腹甚至都因为性器的巨大而被撑起弧度，美轻抚着那里，轻哼着用舌舔舐瓷的唇瓣，富含性暗示的索吻。  
他爱上这个交换唾液的活动了。  
九浅一深。瓷富有技巧性的运动着，还能游刃有余的腾出手玩弄美那饱满又坚挺的乳首。  
“好棒～CN你…慢一些啊…脑子好混乱…要被操坏掉了呜——”  
“你不是说你是个耐操的婊子吗，怎么这么快就不行了？”  
瓷低沉的嗓音在美耳边响起，那敏感的耳垂也被瓷含入口中玩弄，这一切都让美眼前闪过一道白光。  
“他妈的，这可真不怨自己了。”  
美仰头发出高亢的呻吟，他现在的脑子里都是刚刚的那一声“bitch”。  
“神啊，这个男人说荤话怎么能这么性感。”  
小巧的性器抽搐着射出白浊，甚至溅到自己的脸上。  
“你真的很兴奋啊……”  
瓷被美猛地绞紧的后穴夹的射到了最深处，喘着粗气“赞扬”着美。  
美有点失神，这种积累快感的高潮差点要了他的命，小小的身体瘫在巨大的扶手椅中，有种异样的美感。  
“这就不行了？宴会还长着呢。”  
美听到这话，之后他就又被翻了个身，跪在了椅子上，后穴正冲着瓷。  
磨的软烂的穴肉微微外翻着，透出有些病态的嫣红。随着美不自觉的收缩吐出一小股一小股的淫水，流过白皙的大腿。  
“请…请让我休息一会…呜啊——”  
性器插入时，那穴肉只是欲拒还迎的亲吻了几下，之后那根巨大便毫无障碍的没了进那微微痉挛的软肉中了。  
这次的瓷没用技巧，只是本能的，发狠的冲撞，让美的呻吟都破碎开来，带上哭腔。  
这次的时间比上次长的多，大概是因为瓷用手堵住了美的前端，让他被迫体验了一下干性高潮的缘故。  
总之，到最后瓷把剩下的精液全部射入那温柔乡时，被已经被唾液和泪液糊了一脸，连呼吸声都带着颤抖和呜咽。  
“自己真是把这孩子玩坏了……”  
瓷抱着有些神志不清的美想。  
“你还好吗，ame？”  
瓷低头吻了吻美的嘴角，试图让快睡着的美醒过来。  
“唔嗯……CN……”  
美下意识用舌舔舐瓷的的唇轻哼着。  
“你这里有浴室吗，我帮你清理一下？”  
“唔…CN。”  
美又往瓷的怀里缩了缩，把脸埋在了瓷的衣服里，说话声音闷闷的。  
“能不能带我走…我不想在这里呆着了……”  
“什……”  
“刚刚那把椅子是英国很喜欢的古董椅，弄脏了…英会杀了我的。”  
美在瓷看不见的地方咬了咬舌尖，这谎撒的好假。  
不过瓷信了。  
“这样…倒也是我的错了，那这样等我老师出来我们就走。”  
“嗯……好——”  
“你累就先睡一会？……啊睡着了。”  
瓷看着怀里孩子的睡颜，皱了皱眉。  
刚刚答应的草率了，不过似乎也不是太后悔？  
毕竟这孩子身上的气质是无法磨灭的。  
那种与生俱来的……  
不过领回去之后该以什么样的身份相称呼呢……  
似乎又给自己找了一件麻烦事呢。

等到苏联出来的时候宴会基本已经临近尾声了，孩子们已经被带下，剩下玩累了的贵族们聊天或者吃吃喝喝。瓷抱着被自己西服外套裹的严严实实的美下来的时候，他清楚的听到众多的议论声。  
嗯，习惯了。  
“你饿吗？”  
“有点……”  
“那我们去吃点东西吧。”  
瓷抱着美走到桌旁，看着美嚼一些干巴巴的糕点并且拒绝了牛奶。  
“这里的东西的确难吃。”  
瓷咽下糕点  
“我回家做些别的给你吃。”  
美点点头，又把头埋在了瓷怀里。  
他不是害羞还是什么，只是因为他怕那些贵族认出自己找一些无所谓的麻烦。  
“嘿，瓷我们走吧……你怀里是什么？”  
“是个孩子…嗯…我不太好解释……”  
“没什么，我懂。”  
苏拍了拍瓷的肩，笑了一声。  
“我觉得你好像误会了什么，算了，我们不用和英国打个招呼？”  
“嗯，我想他暂时没什么心情再看见别人了。”  
苏联又笑，不过这次又有点不一样，所以瓷不打算再想。

“哦，你们要走了？玩的怎么样！”  
法国站在门口送客，看见俩人也是热情的招待着。  
“哦……这个孩子。”  
“啊，是这样……”  
“不用说不用说！我懂我懂。”法国眨了眨眼。  
又小声凑到瓷耳边。  
“这孩子可不省心，你小心点嗯……”  
法突然浑身一凉，看到瓷怀中的美射出一道冰凉的目光，在瓷低下头时又恢复了那种人畜无害的模样。  
只能为他祈祷了。  
法看着越走越远的瓷想。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话留个kudos吧！


End file.
